


It Will Always Be Me

by mvpwhovian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode 11-13 Love Hurts, I haven't seen this episode in a while so I'm sorry if there are inaccuracies, I'm sure this has been done before, Implied Samifer, M/M, Universe Alteration, What would of happened if Sam took on the curse instead of Dean, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvpwhovian/pseuds/mvpwhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There wasn’t much time. Dan, or rather, what was taking Dan’s shape, was advancing on Melissa. Sam had no idea what this creature was because it wasn’t a shifter. All he knew at the moment was that Melissa was cursed somehow, and she was going to die if they didn’t act. So, Sam acted. </p><p>Or what would of happened in 11.13 if Sam had taken on the curse instead of Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Always Be Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginger39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger39/gifts).



> This was written as a birthday gift to my wonderful friend ginger39. Happy 16th! But I'm also sharing it will all of you. Enjoy!

There wasn’t much time. Dan, or rather, what was taking Dan’s shape, was advancing on Melissa. Sam had no idea what this creature was because it wasn’t a shifter. All he knew at the moment was that Melissa was cursed somehow, and she was going to die if they didn’t act. So, Sam acted.  
He grabbed her and kissed her. For some reason that seemed to be how the curse was passed along, like some jacked up form of STD. Only, much deadlier. The creature stopped, seemingly confused by the sudden shift in prey. Dean took the opportunity to hit the creature over the head with a chair.  


“What the hell did you do?” Dean asked, looking up from the broken chair leg in his hand.

“I took the curse.” Sam answered simply. “Come on, we’ve gotta go find that witch’s hideout.” Sam quickly guided Melissa, who looked utterly shell shocked by what she has just witnessed, out the door and into the Impala. Dean followed close behind, climbing into the driver’s seat and pulled out of the motel parking lot.

“That was a dumb as hell move Sam.” Dean’s tone was scornful, as it always was when Sam purposely put himself in danger.

“I had to do something Dean. Whatever that thing was, it wasn’t going to stop hunting her. At least now it’s hunting someone who is better prepared to defend himself.” Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Dean. I just bought us more time. All we need to do is find where the witch set up shop, figure out what we’re dealing with, and kill it. Simple.” 

“Ain't’ nothing simple about this Sammy. Melissa you said that the white witch was your hairdresser. I’m gonna need you to direct me to her shop.”

***

A short time later, they arrived at the barber shop. The windows were dark, indicating that there was no one working. The lock on the door was no problem for Dean’s lock pick.

“Alright,” Dean said quietly as they entered. “me and Sam are gonna scout around, you just hang back and keep an eye out okay?” Melissa nodded. Both Sam and Dean clicked on their flashlights and began scanning the area. Everything about the shop looked normal. Hair care products scattered about, stacks of old magazines lay next to the chairs where people sat in wait. Nothing out of the ordinary.

“Hey,” Sam turned to Dean, who gestured to the door he was standing next to. “Basement.” The basement, much like the upper floor, looked normal as well. But it didn’t take the Winchesters long to find what they were looking for. That one locked drawer that always accompanied those who have something to hide. The something in this case was a pretty serious spell book. Dean immediately grabbed it and began flipping through the pages.

“Got it. We’re dealing with a quareen. A creature corporeal in form and a slave to your commands. Basically how this works is that someone chants the curse, kisses the victim and then the victim is hunted and killed by the quareen. And listen to this, while hunting the quareen with present itself as the victim’s deepest darkest desire.”

“Huh. Makes sense. Dan was attacked by the sitter and Melissa was attacked by Dan. So how do we kill it?”

“Well that’s where it gets tricky. You kill it by stabbing it in it’s heart, but they don’t really keep their hearts with them. See, the person who holds a quareen’s heart is the one who commands it.”

“So Sonya the witch has it. Alright let’s see if we can find it. I’ll check up stairs.”

“Rock paper scissors for it.” Sam rolled his eyes but held up his hands regardless. Sam expected Dean to throw up scissors like he always does, and was shocked when they tied with rock. And tied with scissors. Much to Sam’s dismay, the next round resulted in him loosing, rock to paper. Dean’s face was one of pure jubilation. He had finally, finally beaten Sam at rock paper scissors.

“Whatever Dean.” Sam watched Dean march back up the stairs, a stupid grin plastered to his face. Sam shook his head at his brother.

Taking a look around the basement, Sam knew he had his work cut out for him. This place had hundreds of nooks where a small box could be tucked away. He took a deep breath, and began the impossible task.

“Sam.” Sam immediately stopped his searching and whipped around, looking for the source of the sound. He didn’t see anyone, but that voice, he knew that voice very well. Never could he forget that voice.

The owner of the voice stepped out from the shadows. He looked just as Sam remembered him. Blond hair, green jacket, faded jeans.

“No. You’re still in the cage. I left you there.” Sam knew his voice sounded strained. He couldn’t hide it. If Lucifer was out again, it was his fault and Sam didn’t think he could power through another apocalypse.

“Oh Sam you poor soul. You really don’t see what’s going on here do you? Most people recognize it right away.” Sam, poised to either run or attack, hesitated. Then it hit him.

“You’re the quareen. Well you’ve messed something up buddy, because Lucifer is not exactly someone I desire.”

“It was easier to cope this time around, wasn’t it?” Sam tilted his head in confusion.

“What?” The quareen moved closer to Sam, it’s movements were slow, almost lazy looking. Arms crossed over its chest. This creature was a very good actor.

“Last time you saw me I was pretty angry wasn’t I? Understandable when you think about it. But you were okay with that, because it helped you forget didn’t it? It helped you forget about how you felt about me.” Sam shook his head.

“I didn’t feel shit about Lucifer. He’s a monster.” The quareen sighed, a pitying look settled in those blue eyes.

“I’ve seen your soul Sam. I know how you felt before we became one. Empty. Always searching for something to fill the void. That little lingering feeling that never went away, I was the answer. I was the missing piece. I made you whole, Sam.” The quareen moved closer yet. Stopping inches from Sam, its voice dropping to a quiet tone. “Deny it all you wish, but I will always be what you desire most. You were made for me, and I you. It will _always be me._ ” Sam felt a hand gently push a strand of hair away from his eyes. But after a moment he pulled away from the touch.

“You’re not him.” The quareen’s look of pity turned into a smirk.

“No, I’m not.” The quareen shoved Sam back against the wall, holding his arms in place. “I’m sure Lucifer wouldn’t have much interest in ripping your heart out.” Sam fought to free himself, but the creature’s grip was too strong. Just as Sam anticipated the final blow, the grip on his wrists disappeared, as did the creature. Sam glanced around in confusion.

“Sam!” Dean’s heavy boots thumped against the stairs as he quickly hurried down. “You okay?” Sam nodded, taking a shaky breath as Dean quickly looked over him

“Yeah I’m fine. Is the witch dead?”

“Yep. The Quareen too.”

“Good.” Sam said, nodding. “Yeah, good.”

“Sam,” Dean asked tentatively “are you sure you’re okay? What exactly did you see?” Sam met his brother’s eyes. The weight of what he had just saw was pressing heavily on him and as much as he wanted to impart his confusion and fear on Dean, he knew he couldn’t. Dean wouldn’t understand.

“Jess. I saw Jess.” Dean sighed and looked at the ground for a moment, then put a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“Come on Sammy, let’s hit the road.” Dean’s voice was filled with sympathy, but it made Sam feel no better. Oh how he wished it had been Jess that he’d seen. It would of been so much easier. He wouldn’t feel like he had betrayed everyone he knew. As much as Sam hated it, loathed it with every fiber of his being, he knew, deep down, that everything the quareen had said was true.

Sam glanced once more around the dark basement, right at the spot where the quareen had stood, then followed Dean back up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments make my day! If tumblr is your thing, you can follow me at the-big-bad-wolf-with-dynamite. Warning, my blog is just samifer trash.


End file.
